marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 343
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * designates this reality as Earth-9061. Since this reality runs parallel with Earth-616 it also is subject to the Sliding Timescale measurement of time. Some points of clarification are as follows: ** This story was published in 1990 as the Cold War was slowly coming to an end, the constant conflict between the United States and the USSR ended when the Soviet Union dissolved on December 31, 1991. Typically, with respect to the Earth-616 universe, any Cold War references in modern age publications between 1961 and 1991 are considered Topical References and they are always generalized. In this case, because of the alternate history of Earth-9061 it can be considered that the Cold War endures until the Modern Age of that universe as... ** The reference to the Russians taking over Germany in 1944 during World War II. In the real world and Earth-616, the Nazis were defeated in December 1944 due to a combined effort of the Allied Forces. In the aftermath, Germany was divided up into different regions controlled by various countries. Eventually led to the creation of the Soviet backed and communist run West Berlin, and the American and democratically run East Germany. In this reality, Russia took complete control over Germany. ** The references to George H.W. Bush and Dan Quayle in this story should be considered Topical References of Earth-9061. At the time this story was published, in the real world, George H.W. Bush was the President of the United States and Quayle was the Vice President. In reality-9061, Bush died of pneumonia and Quayle took over. Again these should be considered topical references. ** However, the appearance of Joseph Stalin in this story is not considered a topical reference as he is depicted as a cyborg that has cheated death and has a prolonged life. * The Fantastic Four have just returned from their adventures on Earth-8810 where they destroyed the Time Bubble in the future. This took place in - . * The woman who briefly possessed Johnny during the above issues is referred to Nebula, some facts about that...: ** In when she joined the Council of Cross-Time Kangs she claimed to be the space pirate known as Nebula. ** In reality she is actually Kang's lover Ravonna who was put in a death like coma in . She was later revived by the Grandmaster, as seen in , after Kang gave up the power to save her life to instead try to destroy the Avengers (as seen in ). When the Grandmaster revealed the truth, Ravonna decided to get revenge against her lover, developing the Nebula cover to infiltrate the Cross-Time Kangs and get her revenge. ** "Nebula" was seemingly destroyed with the Time Bubble in , however in reality she survived and is seen again in . * Sue left her son Franklin in the care of James and Margaret Power in . While Franklin and the Power family don't apparently exist in this reality, Franklin is alive and well in his native reality. * Some facts about why the Baseball statistics Ben reads in the Daily Bugle don't make any sense: ** It refers to the Washington Senators playing the Yankees. On Earth-616 and the real world the Senators moved to Texas and renamed themselves the Rangers in 1971. ** It also states that the Phoenix Pistols are leading in the National League West. On Earth-616 and the real world, no such team has existed in Major League Baseball. * Some explanations about why the Alicia Masters situation here is awkward: ** On Earth-616, Alicia Masters was the long time girlfriend of Ben Grimm since . ** While Ben was on Battleworld in - , it appeared that there was a budding romance between Johnny and Alicia as seen in the pages of - . ** In reality, as later revealed in , the real Alicia on Earth-616 was replaced by the Skrull spy known as Lyja to spy on the Fantastic Four. This happened circa . ** "Alicia" later married Johnny in . ** Ben meanwhile went on to pursue a relationship with Ms. Marvel since she joined the team in , following her mutation in into a She-Thing. The two began a relationship in . ** Alicia-9061 confuses Ms. Marvel for the Thing, this is because her version of Ben Grimm is still the Thing, while at the time of this story the Ben Grimm of Earth-616 has been restored to his human form in . He remains this way until . ** It is unclear if the Alicia Masters of Earth-9061 is truly Alicia Masters, or is a Skrull spy like the woman posing as Alicia on Earth-616. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Forum. Letters are published from Tarsam Singh Kheta, Cedric Mitchell, John Tetelof, and Ed Coker. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}